Eine kleine Sommeraffäre
by Zerengeb
Summary: eine kleine Nebengeschichte zu meiner Fic 'Fade to black', die beschreibt was zwischen Hermine und Ron im Sommer Vorgefallen ist.


**Eine kleine Sommeraffäre**

**Disclaimer**: Die Tonleiter gehört Joane K. Rowling, ich Improvisiere nur darauf

Wegen der vielen Anfragen zu diesem Thema in meiner Fan Fiction ‚Fade to Black', habe ich mich entschlossen ein kleines One Shot zum Thema Ron und Hermine zu schreiben, da ich irgendwie keine Passenden Situationen finde um dieses Thema in der Hauptgeschichte erneut einzubinden.

Wer nicht weiß worum es geht, den Rate ich dringend an die ersten Kapitel von Fade to Black' zu lesen, aber ich bemühe mich es so zu schreiben das dies nicht unbedingt nötig ist

Als kurze Zusammenfassung:

Dumbledore beschließt nach Harrys Eskapaden im fünften Jahr, das Harry, Hermine und Ron lernen sollen sich Richtig zu Verteidigen.  
In seinem Auftrag werden sie von IVZ Regulatoren, eine Art Aurorenelite, ausgebildet um wirklich kämpfen zu können, sollte sich der Fall ergeben.Während Harry im Deutschen Städtchen Lembeck von Major Derek Fischer Ausgebildet wird, Wurden Ron und Hermine viele hundert Kilometer weiter Südlich in die Bayrische Stadt Regensburg gebracht. Dort werden sie von dem Regulatoren Major Jarod Sommer und Dr. Amelia Fischer, die Ehefrau von Harrys Ausbilder, eine Muggelanwältin und Nahkampfexpertin, ausgebildet.Lange vergrabene Gefühle kommen dabei zum Vorschein.

Genug der schnöden Worte

Viel Vergnügen.

* * *

„So, gib mir noch drei Liegestützen Ronnie, du machst das ganz gut.", sagte Jarod Sommer Spöttisch zu dem Riesigen Jungen Mann, der im Schweiße seines Angesichtes sein eigenes Gewicht auf dem Fußboden stemmte. 

„Lass…wenigstens…die…blöden…Sprüche…", keuchte Ron Weasley zwischen den schweren Atemzügen.

„Geht nicht, schwerer Koffeinmangel lässt die Blockade zwischen Meinem Hirn und meinem Großen Maul schwanken.", erwiderte Jarod amüsiert.

Ron hatte inzwischen die letzten Liegestützen erfolgreich beendet und blieb Flach auf dem Boden liegen.  
Sein Atem ging schwer und er war erschöpft durch die Körperliche Anstrengung.  
„Warum zum Teufel sind Herm und Amy noch mal einkaufen?", fragte er nachdem er sich erholt hatte.

„Weil dein bester Kumpel in ein paar Wochen Geburtstag hat und sie die Geschenke besorgen.", erwiderte der Regulator lässig während er mit einem befriedigten Grinsen den Müden Schüler zu seinen Füßen musterte.  
„Kaffeepause.", kündete er an und drehte sich zur Tür.

Mit schweren Gliedern erhob sich Ron vom Fußboden und schleppte sich hinterher.  
Seid die Wirkung des Aufbautrankes den er vor zwei Wochen das erste Mal eingenommen hatte, verflogen war, erholte er sich nicht mehr ganz so schnell von den Anstrengungen. Doch die Wirkung des Gebräus war in vielerlei Hinsicht Sensationell gewesen.  
Er konnte den ganzen Tag trainieren und fühlte sich nach einer kurzen Pause wieder Fit. Seine Muskeln und Kondition hatten sich enorm verbessert, er sah richtig Sportlich aus, nicht wie ein Bodybuilder, aber dennoch gut gebaut. Ehrlich, es war sensationell was er mit Hilfe dieses Trankes innerhalb von zwei Wochen Training erreicht hatte.  
Da fragte man sich natürlich warum das nicht jeder machte.  
Nun, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass der Trank nur sehr schwer zu brauen war, waren auch einige der Zutaten sehr selten und extrem Teuer. Und dann waren da diese bleibenden Nebenwirkungen, die zwar selten waren, aber nichts desto trotz existierten.  
Ron wurde sich dessen einmal mehr bewusst, als er mit seinem Kopf hart gegen einen Türrahmen knallte.

„SCHEISSE!", schrie er erbost und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.

Sein Gastgeber gackerte hämisch.  
„Hey Ron, der liebe Gott hat dir deine Augen nicht nur gegeben damit du blöd aus der Wäsche gucken kannst.", lästerte der Regulator und erntete einen Vernichtenden Blick des Jüngsten Männlichen Weasley.

Ron grummelte einige Unschmeichelhafte Dinge, die ein Hämisches Grinsen von Seiten Jarods zur Folge hatten.

Er wandte sich an eine Kleine Hauselfe, die einen schönen Rock mit passender Bluse trug und fragte: „Ist der Kaffee fertig Celina?"

„Es dauert noch ein paar Minuten Master Jay.", erwiderte die Hauselfe Fröhlich und fuhr fort in der Küche herumzuwerkeln.

Ron und Jarod setzten sich an den Tisch und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Nun ja, Jay wartete wohl eher sehnsüchtig auf seinen Kaffee, wenn Ron seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete.  
Wo war er gerade stehen geblieben?  
Ach ja, der Aufbautrank und seine Nebenwirkungen.  
Ron rieb sich die Schmerzende Stirn und erinnerte sich daran, wie er am Morgen nachdem er den Trank eingenommen hatte wieder Aufgewacht war.

Erst hatte er sich nur gepuscht gefühlt. Er wollte etwas tun, sich bewegen. Eine unheimlicher Drang, der ihn nicht liegen lassen konnte, obwohl er immer ein Befürworter längerer Schlafzeiten gewesen war.  
Das erste was er bemerkt hatte, war das es verdammt luftig um die Hüften war.

Als er dann an sich herunter blickte, musste er zu seinem Entsetzen Feststellen, das seine Boxershorts verschwunden waren.  
Verwirrt hatte er danach gesucht und die zerrissene Short auf seinem Bett gefunden.  
Vollkommen konfus hatte er sich nach der Ursache gefragt und eine weitere Boxershorts aus seinem Koffer gekramt, der ihm wie alles andere auch, so merkwürdig klein vorgekommen war. Dann musste er feststellen, dass die Shorts wirklich zu klein für ihn waren.  
War das ein Witz?  
Als er dann in den Spiegel blickte wäre er fast in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
Er war über Nacht enorm gewachsen.  
Die Gedanken rasten.Was war nur passiert?  
Wie war das möglich?  
Hoffentlich kommt Hermine nicht herein!  
In Panik griff er nach seinem Bettlaken und hüllte es um die Hüfte um seine Blöße zu verdecken.

Die Tür schwang auf und Ron betete das es Jarod sein würde und nicht Hermine oder Amy. Er würde vor Scham sterben wenn es so sein würde.  
Irgendjemand da oben musste ihn mögen, denn ein Total geschockter Jarod Sommer stieß einen Überraschten Schrei aus.  
Unten in der Küche rumpelte etwas.  
Jarod musterte Ron eine Sekunde lang und brach dann in Schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Verdammt noch mal, die Nebenwirkungen des Trankes.", sagte Jarod amüsiert.

Ron knurrte und hörte Stimmen auf der Treppe.  
„Ich brauch was zum Anziehen, sofort.", zischte er zornig.

„Kein Problem Big Ronnie. Ich besorg schon was Passendes.", erwiderte der Regulator.  
Man merkte deutlich an seiner Stimme und seiner Körperhaltung, dass er Mühe hatte nicht erneut laut loszulachen.

Ron war stinksauer deswegen.  
„DAS IST NICHT WITZIG!", schrie er Wütend.

Jarod grinste fies.  
„Natürlich nicht, Ähm bleib am besten hier und nimm so lange das Laken."  
Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und war verschwunden.

Ron konnte deutlich die gedämpften Stimmen vernehmen und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ähm, Mädels. Ihr solltet da lieber nicht reingehen.", sagte Jarod mit zitternder Stimme, die verriet, das er immer noch mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrückte.  
„Was ist den los?", fragte Hermines Stimme besorgt.  
Ron fuhr ein Klumpen in den Magen. Was wenn sie ihn so sah?  
Jarod murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches. Dann herrschte erst mal Ruhe.

Ron wurde immer nervöser. Es gefiel ihm nicht hier so zu stehen, mit nichts als einem verdammten Bettlaken das seine Blöße bedeckte.  
Nach einigen endlosen Minuten hörte er die Stimme von Amy Fischer die verwundert fragte: „Das ist doch eine von Dereks Einsatztaschen oder?

Jarods Stimme antwortete: „Jupp, und jetzt entschuldigt mich."  
Die Tür sprang auf und der Regulator trat ein, in der Hand eine Große Muggeltasche.

„Das wurde auch verdammt noch mal Zeit!"

Jay grinste und warf ihm die Tasche zu.  
„Reg dich ab. Hier hast du n' paar Klamotten. Aber ich denke wir werden Einkaufen müssen. Wir gehen gleich los."

„Ich habe aber kein Geld.", knurrte Ron, während er die Muggelsachen die ihm am besten gefielen heraussuchte und anzog. Eine Schwarze Lederhose, ein T-Shirt auf dem ein seltsamer Stern Abgebildet wurde, der mit ‚Metallica' beschriftet war und, was Rons Tag irgendwie aufhellte, eine Boxershorts mit Herzchenmuster.

„Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Erstens haben wir ein Spesenkonto und zweitens ist es unsere Schuld. Keine Widerrede.", sagte Jarod, der die Boxershorts die Ron gerade angezogen hatte interessiert musterte und verdammt fies grinste.

Derjenige dem die Tasche gehörte, würde dazu wohl einige Spötteleien erdulden müssen.

„Meine Fresse, wem gehören den die Klamotten? Die sind sogar mir zu Groß.", murmelte Ron überrascht als er die Sachen an seinem Körper musterte.

Jarod öffnete die Tür und trat heraus.  
Ron hörte ihn deutlich flüstern: „Bitte seid höflich."  
Das ärgerte ihn nur noch mehr.  
Mit einem undefinierbaren Knoten in der Brust, trat er hinaus, wobei er sich ein wenig ducken musste um nicht mit den Kopf gegen den Türrahmen zu knallen.

„Tja, die Nebenwirkungen vom Aufbautrank.", sagte Jarod glucksend zu den entsetzten Mädels.

Ron warf ihm einen Vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Wo habt ihr die Klamotten her?", fragte Hermine ein wenig geschockt.

„Die gehören meinen Mann wie ich Vermute.", erwiderte Amy.

„Ist er ein Halbriese? Oder hatte der Trank bei ihm auch diese Wirkung?", fragte Hermine amüsiert.

„Weder noch. Bei ihm ist es die Natur."

Hermine fragte nicht weiter.

„So.", sagte Jarod. „Ihr Mädels könnt ja schon mal Trainieren. Wir machen ne kleine Shopping Tour."

Schlecht gelaunt folgte Ron dem Regulatoren die Treppe hinunter und hinaus auf die Straße.  
Sie liefen einige Straßen weiter und Jarod erklärte wo sie sich befanden.  
„Das hier ist das Magische Viertel von Regensburg, natürlich vor den Muggeln getarnt und gleich da vorne, das Einkaufsviertel."

Ron hatte bisher immer nur im Haus gelebt und war nicht draußen gewesen. Von Jarods Wintergarten konnte man jedoch die beeindruckende Berglandschaft mit ihren Wäldern und Wiesen erkennen. Doch auch diese Ausländische Stadt bot einiges an Charme.  
Der Magische Teil war zum Größten teil mit Fachwerkshäusern bebaut, nicht solche eher Modernen Gebäude wie das in dem Jarod residierte.  
Es gab einen kleinen Marktplatz in denen mehrere Zauberer ihre Waren feil Boten. Der Marktplatz wurde gesäumt von mehreren Geschäften. In eines davon wurde er von Jarod geführt.  
Ein Bekleidungsgeschäft.  
Mehrere Leute warfen Ron Scheele Blicke zu, so dass er mehr am Boden als an seiner Umgebung Interessiert war.  
Nun ja, mit diesen seltsamen Muggelsachen die ihm etwas zu Groß waren und an seinem Körper schlabberten, musste er auch aussehen wie ein Gossenkind.

Jarod wies ihn an zu warten und eilte durch den Laden zu einer der Verkäuferinnen und unterhielt sich in einer seltsamen Sprache, die Wohl Deutsch sein musste.  
Ron sah sich unbehaglich in dem Laden um und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Es wurden nicht nur Roben, Umhänge und Festroben angeboten sondern auch eine Große Auswahl an Muggelklammoten, Teilweise mit Umhängen ausgestattet.  
Jarod kam mit der Verkäuferin wieder und sprach schnell auf sie ein, woraufhin diese nickte.  
Ron konnte das Wort ‚England' erkennen.

Sie musterte ihn ausgiebig und sprach ihn dann in gebrochenem Englisch an.  
„Ich werde nehmen Maße."

Ron nickte zum Zeichen das er Verstanden hatte.  
Sie sprach die Worte sehr hart und seltsam unbetont aus, so das es dem Jungen Briten irgendwie schwer viel sie zu verstehen.  
Sie wies ihn an die Arme Auszustrecken und ein Maßband flog auf ihn zu und nahm seine Maße.

Sie nickte kurz und erklärte.  
„Bitte Aussuchen die Sachen. Ich werde ändern."

Ron nickte kurz und Jarod konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Sorry, aber nicht jeder spricht hier so gut Englisch wie ich. Tatsächlich sprechen es hier nur wenige, obwohl viele Amerikaner in der Gegend leben. Du musst wissen hier in Bayern sind sogar die Zauberer sehr Traditionell und Konservativ. Junge Spunde wie ich sind schon ein ziemliches Ärgernis."

Ron nickte kurz und Fragte: „Wie kommt es, das du ein so gutes Englisch sprichst?"  
Jarod grinste.  
„Erstens ist Amy eine sehr gute und Alte Freundin von mir und sie ist Engländerin, zweitens hab ich von klein auf auch Englisch gelernt und drittens ist das auf der Arbeit Pflichtsprache."

Ron nickte befriedigt und gemeinsam durchwanderten sie den Laden auf der Suche nach passenden Klamotten.

„Hier auf dem Festland ist es zur Zeit Mode, Muggelsachen mit Umhängen zu Kombinieren. Viele Junge Zauberer finden, dass die Roben zu Unpraktisch sind. Lass aber die Finger von den Trachten, das ist keine Moderne Kleidung."

Ron hatte gerade einige Traditionelle Bayrische Trachten die er auch Draußen gesehen hatte gemustert.  
„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

Er entschied sich für zwei Lederhosen, einige Blue Jeans, eine Auswahl an T- Shirts und Pullovern, Socken, Boxershorts (Einfarbig), einige Roben für alle Tage, eine Festrobe und Schwarze Hogwartsroben, die man nach Absprache in England bestellen konnte.  
Die Schneiderin verschwand im Hinterraum um die Kleidung an Rons Konfektionen anzupassen, der damit beschäftigt war sich einige Schuhe und Stiefel auszusuchen.  
Es dauerte etwas über eine Stunde, bis alle Sachen fertig waren und Ron schlenderte mit Jarod zurück zu dessen Haus.  
Er war froh endlich mal passende Sachen zu haben, die nicht aus einem Second Hand Shop kamen.  
So hatte doch auch das Wachstum so einige Vorteile gehabt, Spesenkonto. Wie Pracktisch.  
Rons Gedanken wurden in die Gegenwart gerissen, als Jarod ihm eine Frage stellte.  
„Sorry, wie war das?", fragte er ein wenig desorientiert.

„Ich habe dich gefragt ob du lieber Kaffee oder Tee möchtest.", wiederholte Jarod sehr langsam, so als würde er ihn für doof halten.

„Tee, wenn es keine Umstände macht.", erwiderte Ron, dessen Gedanken nun wieder vollständig in der Gegenwart weilten.

Celina, Jarods Hauselfe wuselte herbei und goss ihm Tee in die Tasse, während Jarod sich an seinem Kaffee gütlich tat.  
Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da und Ron viel erneut auf, wie sehr der Mann vor ihm seinem Alten Professor Lupin ähnelte.  
Das Gleiche Kastanienbraune Haar, die gleiche innere Ruhe und dieselben Gesichtzüge. Aber auch die Unterschiede waren deutlich. So war Jarod kaum vierundzwanzig und sehr viel Muskulöser als es Professor Lupin war. Dazu diese stechenden Grünen Augen, die ihn immer an Harry erinnerten.  
Fröhliche Stimmen rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Hermine trat ein, das Gesicht leicht gerötet und laut lachend.  
„Na, was ist denn so amüsant?", fragte Jarod neugierig.

„Nichts was dich etwas angehen würde Jay.", erwiderte die Stimme von Amy.

Amy Fischer war eine Frau, die gleichermaßen Intelligent wie schön war. Sie hatte ein Fein geschnittenes Gesicht, seidiges schwarzes Haar und Haselnussbraune Augen, die immer fröhlich zu Funkeln schienen.  
Zwar schien sie Recht zierlich, doch der Eindruck täuschte. Sie war eine Nahkampfexpertin, eine Tätigkeit die man neben ihrem Hauptberuf nicht vermuten würde, denn dann Arbeitete sie als Anwältin in der IVZ Abteilung für Muggelbeziehungen. Das war dann auch das Interessanteste, dass sie nämlich eine Muggel war.  
Sie kannte sich dennoch Hervorragend mit den Verschiedenen Zaubern und Zaubertränken aus, auch wenn sie selbst nicht Zaubern konnte.  
Natürlich hatte sich auch Hermine sehr verändert, seid sie hier war. Sie war Atlehtischer, allerdings nicht in der Form in der Ron sich verändert hatte.  
Amy hatte es verstanden, Hermine genau so zu trainieren das ihre Kraft und Kondition zunahm, ohne jedoch ihre zierliches Aussehen zu drastisch zu verändern.  
Stattdessen sah sie nun einfach Fantastisch aus. Ihre Proportionen waren sehr weiblich und vor allem in der Engen Trainingskleidung die sie meistens trug, kam dies gut zur Geltung, was Ron mehr als einmal ins schwitzen kommen lies.  
Sie waren nun schon seid mehr als zwei Wochen fast ununterbrochen zusammen gewesen und Ron spürte in sich seine Altbekannten Gefühle aufwallen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er sich noch zurückhalten konnte.

„Also, dann lasst mal sehen.", forderte Jarod die Mädchen Auf.

Amy reichte ihm ein längliches Packet.  
„Das ist von Remus und Tonks. Miller hat es mir gleich mitgegeben.", kommentierte Amy.  
Hermine und Ron sahen neugierig zu, wie Jarod das Packet öffnete.  
Ein edles Japanisches Samuraischwert kam zum Vorschein.  
Obwohl Ron nicht bewandert auf dem Gebiet war, musste selbst er feststellen, dass es wirklich schön und edel war. Es war so beeindruckend, das er sogar Vergas sich drüber zu wundern.

Jarod lies einen Anerkennenden Pfiff ertönen und zog die Klinge Geschickt aus der Scheide.  
Er stellte sich in die Mitte der Küche und wirbelte das Schwert schnell in seinen Händen, was einen scharfen Zischlaut Produzierte.  
Dann hielt er es ruckartig an und nickte begeistert, ehe er die Klinge an sein Gesicht hielt um sie zu eingehend zu beobachten.  
„Adamantium, Wellenschliff. Sehr Edel. Tatsächlich, fast vollkommen Rein.", stellte er neidisch fest. „Ist das eine Anfertigung von Hoschiro? Haben Remus und Nymphadora Gringotts ausgeraubt? Das ist doch mindestens tausend Galeonen wert."

Ron haute es fast vom Stuhl und Hermine klappte der Kiefer herunter.

„So wie ich es verstanden habe, hatten sie das Geld lange angespart und wollten ihm erst n' neuen Besen kaufen. Dann fiel ihnen ein, das er seinen Feuerblitz von Black bekommen hatte und entschieden sich lieber für etwas anderes. Sie haben es im Auftrag anfertigen lassen."  
Jarod nickte beeindruckt. Er nahm die Scheide vom Tisch und führte das Schwert mit einer schnellen und Fließenden Bewegung wieder ein, nachdem er es noch einmal gewirbelt hatte.  
„Echt beeindruckend, so eines hätte ich auch gerne."  
„Viel Spaß beim Sparen. Du stotterst doch noch die Bude hier ab oder?", kommentierte Amy.

Der Regulator setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und fragte: „Wo ist unser Geschenk?"  
Amy reichte ihm eine andere Schachtel.  
Jarod öffnete sie und entnahm eine Riesige Verchromte Pistole.  
Er grinste und untersuchte auch sie Fachmännisch. Er nahm sie mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen auseinander und kontrollierte die Einzelteile. Anschließend baute er sie wieder zusammen und nickte.

„Hervorragende Qualität was Derek da bestellt hat."

„War auch Teuer genug oder, dafür das wir beide Harry nicht mal Persönlich kennen.", erwiderte Amy, doch sie lächelte.

„N' bisschen schwund is' immer.", lachte Jarod.

Hermine beobachtete die beiden eingehend.  
„Sagt mal, warum schenkt ihr Harry eigentlich Waffen? Ist das nicht ein wenig, äh unpassend?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Amy lächelte ihrer Schülerin zu.  
„Guter Einwand. Nun wir denken, das es irgendwann zu einer offenen Konfrontation geben wird, dann wir er das Zeug brauchen."  
Jarod nickte.  
„Mit der Pistole kann er gegen Vampire und Werwölfe bestehen, während das Schwert ihm gute Dienste gegen Riesen und Drachen leisten wird. Wir können es euch ja sagen, ihr kriegt auch was in der Richtung. Regulatoren tragen so was als Standard mit sich herum."

„Wir lernen also Fechten und Muggelwaffen zu benutzen?", fragte Ron irritiert.

„Klar doch, ihr lernt ja auch Nahkampf oder?", erwiderte der Regulator trocken.

„Na ja, ich schenke ihm zumindest keine Waffe.", erklärte Hermine.

„Sag doch mal, was hast du für ihn?", wollte Ron neugierig wissen.

Hermine kramte in ihren Taschen und holte en kleines Päcken hervor, das sie öffnete.  
Eine Goldscheinende Uhr lag auf dem Samt.

„Du weißt doch, beim Trimagischen Turnier ist seine Uhr ersoffen und er hat immer noch keine neue.", erklärte sie..Ron grinste.

„Nun ja, ich schenke ihm etwas das er WIRKLICH brauchen kann, wenn es ihm bei Amys Mann genauso geht wie uns hier."

Hermine, Jarod und Amy sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Eine Große Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten. Er wird mir den Arm Abreißen wenn ich ihm n' Schokofrosch hinhalten werde.", verkündete Ron mit einem Grinsen.

Amy und Jarod lachten.  
„Das könnte sogar stimmen, so wie ich Derek kenne wird er Harry wirklich gar nicht süßes essen lassen und sich selbst heimlich eine Tafel Schokolade nach der anderen Reindrücken.", sagte Amy.  
„Wenn er nicht gerade dabei ist heimlich zu Rauchen.", ergänzte Jarod mit einem Glucksen.  
„Na ja. Bis Harrys Geburtstag dauert es noch n' paar Wochen.", seufzte Hermine.  
Jarod grinste Teuflisch und erklärte: „Dann verbringen wir die Wartezeit doch Sinnvoll. Zeit für Okkulumentik."

Unter dem Kollektiven Stöhnen von Ron und Hermine scheuchte der Regulator sie in den Keller…

* * *

Zwei Wochen später:

Hermine versuchte sich auf ihr Buch zu Konzentrieren, doch die Musik, die leise aus Rons Zimmer dröhnte machte sie schier Wahnsinnig.  
Sie persönlich vermutete ja dass es Gehirnwäsche gewesen war, die Ron für die Rockmusik begeistert hatte. Nicht das sie diese Musik schlecht fand, aber diese Besessenheit, die ihr alter Freund an den Tag legte war schon gruselig. Fast so schlimm wie beim Quidditch.  
Außerdem war er, nun ja, wie sollte man das erklären? Er war nicht mehr ihr Ron und trotzdem war er es doch, irgendwie verwirrend.  
Es hatte alles damit angefangen, das sie wie üblich mal wieder eine laute Diskussion gehabt hatten. Es war in den letzten Jahren immer häufiger vorgekommen. Vor allem letztes Jahr, als sie im Grimauldsplace so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten.  
Sie wusste, dass er auf sie stand, doch er traute sich nicht es auszusprechen. Und sie würde garantiert nicht den ersten Schritt tun. Da konnte sich der Dickköpfige Mr. Weasley mal schön auf die Altmodische Art zu ihr bequemen.  
Nun, wie dem auch sei. Während dieses Streites hatte ein Gut gelaunter Jarod Ron den Arm verdreht und mit in den Keller geschleift.  
Seit diesem Tag hatten sie sich zusammen immer für eine Stunde am Tag in den Keller verzogen zu irgendeiner ominösen ‚Spezialausbildung'.

Selbst Amy wusste nicht was da vor sich ging.

Man bemerkte nur diese Veränderungen an Ron.  
Erst diese Plötzliche Begeisterung für Rockmusik, dann diese Ruhe die immer Größer wurde.  
Sein Temperament schien kaum noch mit ihm durch zu gehen. Er wurde immer gefasster.

Zwar hatte sie schon im letztem Jahr festgestellt, das Ron immer mehr wie sein älterer Bruder Bill aussah, doch nun glich sich auch sein Charakter an, es war unheimlich.  
Sie seufzte und versuchte sich wieder auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, doch stattdessen schallte eine Raue Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

_„Obey your Master, Master! Master of Puppets I pulling your strings! Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams…_", unterlegt von verzerrten Gitarren und einem Brachialen Schlagzeug.

Nicht mehr zum aushalten.  
Sie legte schnaubend das Buch zur Seite und verlies ihr Zimmer.  
Direkt vor seiner Tür war es noch um ein Vielfaches Lauter.  
Sie klopfte, doch keiner Antwortete.

„Ron? Ron? RON?"

Keine Antwort oder Reaktion.  
Hermine Hämmerte beharrlich vor die Tür.  
Schließlich gab sie einen knurrenden laut von sich und schwang ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin die Tür aufsprang. Anschließend marschierte sie wütend in das Zimmer, doch was sie sah nahm ihr sofort den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Oh, äh…ich…ähm…ich meine…", stotterte sie.

Ron grinste ein wenig über das Sprachlose Mädchen.  
Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand brachte er die Musikanlage zur Ruhe.  
„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?", fragte er charmant.

Hermine war total verunsichert.

Wie zum Teufel konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben, wo er doch mit nichts weiter als nur einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihr stand?  
Nun ja, so übel war der Anblick ja auch nicht.  
Wasser perlte sich auf seinem Muskulösen Körper, der wie Hermine feststellte einfach traumhaft war.  
Sein Rotes Haar war durcheinander, noch Feucht vom Duschen und…oh Mann, hatte er schöne Beine bekommen.  
Ron hob eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Wenn du ein Foto machst, hast du länger was davon."  
Hermine, die ihren alten Schulfreund mit Verträumten Ausdruck angesehen hatte, erwachte jäh und wurde Rot wie eine Tomate.

„Wie…uhm…äh…Ich…"

Ron lachte und Hermine kam sich wie eine Idiotin vor.

„Es zieht ein wenig.", meinte Ron und mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand schloss sich die Tür.

Die Junge Frau glaubte es nicht. Sie stand hier in einem Zimmer, zusammen mit Ron, der nichts als ein Handtuch trug und die Tür war gerade hinter ihr zugefallen.

Er grinste ein wenig und erklärte: „Ich glaube da gibt es etwas dass wir beide klären sollten. Ich denke du weißt was ich meine."

Panik stieg in Hermine auf.

Er wollte das Jetzt klären?

JETZT?

Er trug nur ein HANDTUCH und…oh Gott…

„Du weißt ganz genau das ich dich sehr mag, mehr als eine Freundin. Und ich weiß leider auch, dass ich mich in den letzten Jahren wie der vorletzte Trottel aufgeführt habe wenn es um dieses Thema ging. Stattdessen haben wir gestritten und ich war eifersüchtig oder…", er brach ab, schien zu überlegen wie er Fortfahren konnte.

„Nun ja, was ich eigentlich fragen wollte ist, ob du bereit bist es mit mir zu versuchen."

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem charmanten lächeln.  
Hermine kam das alles so surreal vor.  
Er stand da, mit seinem Handtuch und stellte endlich, nach Jahren die Frage die er schon damals beim Weihnachtsball hätte stellen sollen.  
Na gut, es war Romantisch, irgendwie, auf eine sehr verdrehte Art und Weise. Wenn bloß dieses HANDTUCH nicht wäre…ups…verdammt!

Das hatte sie nicht gemeint, zumindest nicht so. Gott lobe dieses Handtuch, es sollte nur durch eine Boxershorts oder etwas in der Richtung getauscht werden…

„Äh, Hermine?", fragte Ron ein wenig unsicher.

Sie blinzelte einmal um wieder klar zu werden, ehe sie in der Lage war eine Vernünftige Antwort zu bilden.  
„Äh, also Ron ich, nicht dass ich…ich meine…"

Ron wurde immer nervöser, sie würde ihm einen Korb geben, dessen war er sich immer sicherer.  
Sie raufte sich die Haare.

„Oh verdammt, wie kannst du mich so etwas Fragen während du nichts an hast als ein Handtuch?"

Ron lachte.  
„Wenn das so ist dann halt ohne.", sagte er anzüglich und lies es fallen.

Hermine bedeckte die Augen während sie empört seinen Namen Rief.

„Was hast du denn? Nicht deine Farbe?", gluckste er.  
Hermine wagte es durch die Finger zu linsen und erkannte, das er die ganze Zeit eine Schwarze Boxer angehabt hatte.  
Sie lies die Hände sinken.  
„Oh verdammt, hättest du das nicht Früher sagen können?", stöhnte sie gleichermaßen erleichtert wie verärgert.  
Ron lachte.

„Hey, mal ehrlich. Denkst du ich würde mich freundlich mit dir unterhalten wenn ich Nichts anderes als ein Handtuch anhätte. Es überrascht mich, das du so von mir denkst Herm."

Er hatte sie auf dem Falschen Fuß erwischt.  
Jetzt stieg Zorn in ihr hoch, das er sich so über sie lustig machte, doch noch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, erklang seine Stimme erneut.

„Also, willst du es mit mir versuchen oder wirst du mir auf der Stelle den Kopf abreißen?"

Hermine beruhigte sich wieder.  
Sie musterte Ron einen Augenblick lang, doch was gab es zu überlegen?  
Seid er damals auf Victor so eifersüchtig gewesen war, hatte sie darauf gehofft das er den ersten Schritt tat.  
Nun gut, sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er sich nie dazu überwinden würde, es sei den sie verabreichte ihm heimlich Veritaserum.  
Plötzlich trat ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.  
„Dein Verständnis von Romantik ist aber nicht sehr gut. Eigentlich wollte ich dich zur Schnecke machen wegen deiner Lauten Musik.", sagte sie verschmitzt.  
Sie hatte ihre Sicherheit wieder.

Ron lachte und erklärte: „Entschuldigung, du weißt doch das ich die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels habe. Aber es erschien mir Richtig dich jetzt zu Fragen, wo du einmal keine Worte findest."  
Hermine musste Kichern bei dieser Erklärung.  
Ron seufzte und fuhr fort: „Weißt du, ich kann diese Spannung nicht mehr ertragen die zwischen uns herrscht. Ich glaube wir beide Wissen das es Früher oder später irgendwie Funkt. Ich habe lange darüber Nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mich nicht länger hinter meinen Sturkopf verstecken sollte. Ich liebe dich Herm, aber dass weißt du ja. Ich hoffe es bringt etwas wenn ich es endlich offen ausspreche."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Du bist so ein Spinner.", schimpfte Hermine, ehe sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen Schloss und seinen Kopf zu sich herunterzog.  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Jahre der Unterdrückten Gefühle entluden sich in einer Einzigen Explosion.

Es war einmalig.

Es war berauschend.

Die Leidenschaft von Jahren Tobten in ihr und auch Ron wurde davon überwältigt.  
Der hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass sie sich nun endlich aussprechen würden.  
Aber das war definitiv besser.  
Unbewusst nahm Hermine wahr, wie sie mit ihren Händen begann seinen Körper zu entdecken. Und irgendwo unter diesem Kuss, bemerkte sie wie er das Gleiche Tat.  
Sie fielen auf sein Bett, ohne den Kuss zu brechen und streichelten sich zärtlich, bis ein lautes Ploppen das Zimmer erfüllte.

„Master Ron? Master Jay wünscht…".

Celina, die Hauselfe hatte Ron und Hermine entdeckt, die sich sofort aus ihrem leidenschaftlichen Clinch lösten und Rot anliefen. Aber das war gar nichts gegen die geschockte Hauselfe.

„…äh…äh…Master Jay wünscht… sie zu sehen und…äh…Celina weiß von nichts."

Mit einem weiteren Ploppen verschwand die äußerst Verlegende Hauselfe.

Ron und Hermine schauten sich schüchtern an, ehe Ron langsam zu lachen anfing.

„Scheiße, war das Peinlich."

Hermine fiel in sein Lachen ein.  
„Weißt du was, du solltest runter zu Jay. Wir…wir werden später noch einmal ‚Reden'."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wen Jay nicht einen wirklich guten Grund hat mich rufen zu lassen, dann wird er leiden müssen.

Hermine lachte bei der Dramatik in seiner Stimme und kehrte in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück.  
Sie war befreit. Befreit von dieser Anspannung. Befreit von Verleumdung und Unbehagen.  
Es war weg. Es war nun so, wie es immer hätte sein sollen.  
Sie war mit Ron zusammen und…konnte sich verdammt noch mal immer noch nicht auf ihr Buch konzentrieren!

Erst Rockmusik, die sie vom Lesen abhielt und nun die Gedanken an Ron, der in diesem Augenblick die Treppe herunter lief…

* * *

„Ja, die beiden sind gerade nach Wien aufgebrochen. Irgendeine Formalität die geklärt werden muss.", sagte Ron mit einem kleinen lächeln.  
„Das bedeutet also, dass wir Sturmfreie Bude haben.", stellte Hermine Fest.  
Sie beide waren seid fast sechs Tagen zusammen.  
Ron lächelte leicht und stellte fest: „Ich denke wir könnten was draus machen oder?"  
Sie stellte sich vor ihm auf und bestieg einen Schemel, der dafür sorgte, dass sie direkt in seineblauen Augen sehen konnte.  
„Das ist eine Fürwahr Fantastische Idee Mr. Weasley.", hauchte sie Verführerisch.

Er lachte und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, den sie zärtlich erwiderte.  
Nach einiger Zeit brachen sie den Kuss und Ron grinste.

„Hoffentlich kommt Celina nicht wieder herein.", sagte er verschmitzt und trug sie zum Bett, wo sie erneut begannen sich ausgiebig zu erforschen.

Heute schien es soweit, sie würden den letzten Schritt wagen. Aber warum dann immer wieder diese Zweifel, dieses seltsame Gefühl, das es nicht Richtig war?  
Es war Hermine öfters aufgefallen in den letzten Tagen.

Die erste Zeit konnte sie an nichts als Ron denken und dann…dann lies es einfach nach. Warum nur?

Jetzt lagen sie endlich hier und hatte grob gesagt die Möglichkeit sich ausgiebig zu befummeln, vielleicht sogar den letzten Schritt zu tun und alles an was sie denken konnte war, das es sich nicht Richtig anfühlte. Warum? Hatte sie sich sie geirrt?  
Ron seufzte und lies von ihr ab.Sie blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Was ist den los?" fragte sie unsicher.

Er rieb sich die Schläfen und sah sie ernst an, ehe er antwortete: „Es tut mir leid, aber…ich kann nicht."  
„Willst du darüber Reden?", fragte sie besorgt und um sich ihre eigenen Zweifel nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Er nickte und versuchte in Worte zu fassen was ihn bewegte.  
„Du weißt das ich dich liebe Herm.", sagte er sanft. „Aber seid ein oder zwei Tagen, habe ich festgestellt, das ich dich nicht so liebe wie ich immer dachte, sondern auf eine andere Art. Es…ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll…es fühlt sich einfach falsch an."

Obwohl Hermine im Grunde dasselbe spürte, wurde sie dennoch von seinen Worten getroffen.

Sie schluchzte kurz und riss sich zusammen, ehe sie unsicher erwiderte: „Ich fürchte du hast Recht. Und all die Jahre…"

Er nickte verständnisvoll. Nach all diesen Jahren hatten sie immer Gedacht, dass diese Spannung irgendetwas zu bedeuten hätte. Das es die ganz Große Liebe sei. Aber selbst jetzt, wo sie hier auf seinem Bett lag, nur unzulänglich bekleidet, konnte er sich nicht wirklich Vorstellen mit ihr zu schlafen. Das…das wäre einfach falsch.  
Es schien eine Reaktion zu sein, die nur sein Körper zeigte (was ja natürlich war bei dem Anblick) aber sein Kopf machte nicht mit.

Sie zog sich wieder an und er tat es ihr gleich. Dann setzten sie sich Händchen haltend nebeneinander.  
„Bereust du es?", fragte er unvermittelt.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht eine Sekunde. Ich hätte es nur bereut, wenn wir der Spannung nicht nachgegeben hätten. Außerdem küsst du ziemlich gut."  
„Danke, du aber auch.", erwiderte er ehe sie zweistimmig seufzten.

Nun mussten beide lachen und schüttelten die Köpfe, ehe es wieder still und ernst wurde.

„Das war es dann also für Ron und Hermine.", fragte er.

Herm lächelte und erwiderte: „Das war es für Ron und Hermine als Liebespaar. Aber für Ron und Hermine als Freunde hat ein neues Kapitel begonnen."

Er nickte und schloss sie ein weiteres Mal fest in die Arme.

„Das war's dann also. Aber wir haben unser bestes getan."

„Das haben wir.", erwiderte sie.

Dann küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und verlies das Zimmer.

Ron lag noch eine Weile da und starrte an die Decke. Das war's dann also.

Wenigstens hatten sie es versucht.

Keine Selbstvorwürfe…

ENDE

* * *

A/N: Ich hoffe es wird euren Erwartungen wenigstens ein bisschen Gerecht, da ich wirklich nicht viele Ideen zu dem Thema hatte. Doch hoffentlich ist niemand zu enttäuscht über diese kleine Kurzgeschichte.

Und nun, widmet eure Aufmerksamkeit dem kleinen Button unten links.

Danke


End file.
